


Nexus: Zero

by Tommyxii



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyxii/pseuds/Tommyxii
Summary: "He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee."~Nietzsche.She had fallen gracefully into a void that was wide, vast... dark.  She had learned to love rather than fear. Now she was lost and all alone, left with her tears.  Will she become what she always thought she was? Will evil in it’s soft embrace lull her away? Or will she once more escape?A few days alone can change one.  But by how much?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer, Eleven | Jane Hopper & The Party, Will Byers & Eleven | Jane & Dustin Henderson & Maxine Mayfield & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Nexus: Zero

The greatest sacrifice one could ever give is life to save another. The greatest gift one could offer is an all encompassing love that overshadows fear. 

Eleven had just experienced that and had done the same for her friends. 

For Mike who was kind and had a wide smile that placed one upon her face in return. 

For Dustin who had nothing but infinite love to give and happiness to radiate. Concern and worry when deserved.

For Lucas, ever the practical one, who cared for his friend and was hard on them only to protect. He loves so much that it hurt too much when he had apparently lost a friend he cared for. He would not lose another to the unknown. 

Eleven knew all this by heart but could never express it with words. She had only been with them but for a while yet knew them so well. They had, after all, been the first to show her a love that has no fear. A love that did not need one to please. A love that accepted her. Her papa never gave her that. But they did.

“Good bye Mike,” she whispered for Mike’s ear to understand. 

She had made her choice. She won’t let them sacrifice more than they already did. She won’t let them die for her, because that’s what will happen if she can’t stand and take that last stand against the Demogorgon. The evil they faced right in the moment of here and now. 

“No more,” voice strong as she turned to glare at the one that tormented her and her friends. The one that she birthed into the world. With her gate, with the poison that filled up her mind and heart. A poison that now manifested in the form of a gate, a tear in reality.

The Demogorgon screeched as she held it against the board with her glare in place. 

She will take on a piece of the poison to rid it from the world. Yes, that’s how she can redeem herself. Or so she thought. 

With the last of her strength she roared a mighty roar that consumed all that she directed it towards. The Demogorgon became dust and pieces of flesh and blood with her as well, fading away as though she were the reality that all things will fade into ashes and the world was just an illusion that everything was precious and everyday was precious.

She can’t think, she can’t speak, she doesn’t know how or why, but she just is. She has the faintest of thought that this was death in its everlasting embrace, but she opens her eyes and sees how wrong she is. This is worst than death. This is loneliness, a fate much worse. A fate she was no stranger to. But at least she had the pain to keep her company in that room papa kept her in. At least she had company in that lab that tore pieces of her day by day. Yes, this was much worse. She was in the Upside Down. 

The poison had began to grow inside her now. She had absorbed a piece of the poison and she was slowly turning into one, until she became the whole poison. She needed to escape soon, lest she falls prey to the creatures that lurk in the Upside Down.

It was too late to leave. She was already part of the game all along ever since she opened the gate. It would spread, indeed, she could only delay the poison now. 

Eleven will escape to see a brighter day, but the shade she brought with her may eclipse that light.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here on Ao3. It’s been running around in circles in my head, but I just wasn’t sure. I decided to take a leap of faith. So here I am. Hope you liked it? Let me know your thoughts:)


End file.
